barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barneyallday's wishes/@comment-5040381-20150419132435
Quotes Quote 1: *(at night, Barney and Michael are at the kitchen table) *Michael: What is this? *Barney: It's salisbury steak. *Michael: I hate it. *Barney: No, you didn't. You had it last week and you loved it! *Michael: No, I didn't. I hate the brown stuff. It's gross. *Barney: Okay already. It's onions and gravy. (hu cuts the salibury steak into little pieces) *Michael: I'm allergic to onions. *Barney: No, you're not. You had it last week and remember I told you it's my favorite. When I was little, you said it's my favorite, too. *Michael: No, I didn't. *Barney: Yes, you did. It's regular hamburger. Take a bite, it's delicious. *Michael: (tries to eat the piece of steak) Blah! *Barney: What's the matter, Michael? *Michael: I think I'm going to be sick. *Barney: No, you're not. You need to eat your dinner. *Michael: It's yucky! *Barney: It is not yucky, Michael. Eat it. *Michael: No. I want some ice cream. *Barney: No, Michael. You need to finish your food right now. *(Michael gets up from the dinner table) *Barney: Where you going!? Hey! Get back here right now, Michael. *(Michael gets up on the chair) *Barney: Michael. Get down from that chair or you're grounded for 2 days. *(Michael opens the freezer and takes out the ice cream) *Barney: Put that ice cream back in the freezer, Michael. *(Michael gets down from the chair, with the ice cream) *Barney: Michael, do your hear me?! *(Michael sits back down) *Barney: Hello? Are you listening to me? *(Michael opens the box of ice cream) *Barney: Hey! All right, I'm warning you. If you take one bite out of that, you'll be grounded for 2 days. *(Michael takes a scoop of ice cream) *Barney: Uh! *(Michael is about to put the ice cream in his mouth) *Barney: If you put that ice cream in your mouth, you'll be grounded for 2 days. I am not going to say it again. I am not going to say it again. I am not- *(Michael puts his ice cream in his mouth) *(Barney picks Michael up) *Michael: Ow!! You're hurting me!! (he kicks Barney) *Barney: Ouch!! Stop kicking me!! *Michael: I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!! *Barney: You're grounded for 2 days!! (he sends Michael to his bedroom) You are staying right here in your bedroom! *(Michael crying) Quote 2: *(the next day, Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Michael) are bored at the backyard) *Reese: Poor Michael. He's been a bad boy last night. *Nigel: Yeah. He's been grounded last night. *Eric: Barney, how come Michael is grounded for 2 days? *Barney: Well, he is grounded because he didn't eat his dinner, so he goes to the freezer with the chair and takes out the ice cream. *Joan: Anything else? *Barney: Well, he is about to take a bite out of the ice cream. I told him that if he puts the ice cream in his mouth, he'll be grounded for 2 days. And that's what he did. *Tina: Ooh! Tell us more. *Barney: I sent Michael to his room because he is a bad boy. *Adam: Then why did you ground him?